FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to garments which have a waist portion such as trousers, shorts, skirts and the like and more specifically, to such garments having an adjustable waist whereby one configuration of such garments can be readily adjusted at the waist to accommodate a range of different sizes.